Love of a Half Blood
by GoffikRavenXXX
Summary: This is the story of Lilly a Half Blood vampire as she moved 2 Forks Washington and met Edward Cullen
1. Chapter 1

AN: Special thnx 2 my bff 4 help on dis story! U rok Trav!

Ths story is bout Lilly Black-Heart Stellars in Twilight. NO FLAMERS OR PREPZ! If ur a prep or a pser gedout! Only goffiks r welcome!

Hallo! My name 1s Lilly Blak-Hart Stellars, my parents gave me the middle name of Black-Haert because they seaid it was a cool name n fit me perfectly! I liv in Forks Washington! My family (consisting off just my dad and bro) jst movd her.

I luv music! I luv MCR, GC, Evanescene, Green Day an more! Im a totol tru hardcore Goth 2! I have long died black hair dat gos dwn 2 my wast with red an purple dyed in, n bright ice blu eyes, n death-pale skin! I always wear black, liek now Im wearing a blac rippd shirt with a ros, with a black jacket tat says MCR on the back & a pair of blak ripped jenes.

Tho I just moved here earlier dis week, evry1 is alredy talking about how hawt I am. My locker is already filled wit luv notes!

I hate it tho! I dun like it wen ppl stare at me, theyre just wanting sex! That's 1 of the reasons i hate ppl! Teh guys just wanna sleep wit me, da girls wanna b me n r alwys talken bout me bhind my back!

P.S. Im also a vampire!

Yep, Im a vamp, tho im only a half-blood, my mom ws a vampire n becuz she slept with my dad, teh Voltaire killed her.

I thnk my dad took it relly hard, hes hardly evr home n hardly evr talks about her and wat happnd.

But going bak to the story, I alredy started skool n I hate it, how evr1 is talkin bout me or flirting wit me!

But I met dis really, like REALLY HAWT SEXY GUY ther too! Edward Cullen!

Poor guy had sum airheded bimbo biatch hanging off of him! Claiming 2 b his GF, she was soooooooooooooooooo delusinal!

XX

Thts all 4 now, just n intro so u no Lilly. Updat soon, leave a review fellow goffiks.


	2. Chapter 2

Dis is where the real sory starts! Lst chap was n intro.

XX

I was walkin dwn the halls of teh school after class got over, it was SOOO Boring! D:! I was so bored outta mi mind from that class tat I didnt notic the jeers and leers from the guys! Atleast until 1 guy slapped my ass!

I was sooo pissed I whirled round n gave him a martial arts black belt lvl kick in the dick!

He fell 2 da ground cluthing his dick in pain n I gav him another kick this time in teh head n he was KO'ed. I was da best damn fighter in teh hole fucking school! No dout bout that!

As I was bout 2 walk away, I saw Edward staring at me, so my cheeks turned really red in embarasmet, n I quickly stormed away, ppl baking away from me as I walked 2 d lunch room!

I got my lunch, a REALLY shitty piece of garbage! N took a seat at a table.

"Hey, Lilly," Derek sed as he sat dwn next 2 me.

Derek was my brother, a yr older tan me. He had messy blond hair n peircing ice blu eyes liek me.

I nvr liked him.

He was n overdramatacic, control freak bastard. (A/N Bastard in both the literal n figurtive sense) he wasnt even a vamp! He was just sum stupid human from our dads first wife who was human 2!

He ws wearing regulr blu jeans n a blu T wit a red sweatshirt taht ziped down only a few inches n had his Phisics txtbook in front of him like e was tring 2 be sum lame 'preppy nerd' or sumthing, butt he claimed he didnt try, I dun beleve him!

Derek was a prep-poser n i hate preps and posers!

Glaring at him, I told him wat had happened 2day.

"Evry1 keeps talking abot me and flirting wit me!" I told him.

Derek took a bit outta his Hamburger, "Yeah, ur jus imagining it," He told me bordly.

I glard at him!

"1 slapped my asss today!" I creamed at him.

But he just shooed me away, "Lilly, I srysl dout it. Mayb they did but not intentinal," He sed.

Dis was y I hated him! He nvr beleved me! He allways said tat I was imagging the atention I got! He was a douche bag!

But insted of listening to me, he put in his earphones and turned his IPOD on, I could here his music playing, n his stupid fav song 'I'm a Member of The Midnight Crew'! His muzic taste sucked 2! Evrythin bout him suked!

I threw my foood away nd stormed off!

As I was walking towrds the stares, sum guy grabbed me!

"Hey, hawt stuf," He said, pinning me to the wall, I could smell the alkohal on his breth, 1 off the many students dat got drunk at skool.

I sqirmed, "GTFO!" I shouted but he didnt get off.

He was really strong n I culdn't get em off of me!

Suddenly Edward ripped him off of me! Throwing him dwn the stairs!

XXX

Cliffhangerz 4 evry1!

Lilly has 2 deal wit a dumb prep everyday, stupid Derek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for l8 updats. I got md at my mom and broke mah computer. Will update mor often.**

* * *

"You saved me I sa stard at him. "Y?"

"U dont kno the disgsting things he ws thinking," Ewdard stated.

He looked at me an we stared into echodders eyes. I culd c all the depressing and sorrow in hs red eyes.

"Ur a vampr aren't you?" I demanded.

Edwrd jumped at this, "What...how did u no?" He cried out.

I grinned, flashing my pearl white fangs, "Im a vamp 2!" I said.

"Anotter vampr here! of cours I new u were a vamp," Edward said with a grin. "Do u want to hung out wit my family and me?"

"R u preps or posers?" I demanded, I wouldn't hang out if the Cullins were preps.

Edward gave a lauf, "R u kiddng me? Praps are fuking horrble! no way id be caut dead wit a prep, let alone b one. Im Goffik, duh"

That mad me happy to hear. "Then we can hang out! I sed with a grn. "

"We jst have 2 b carful we dont run in2 that batch Bella," Edward said and mad a face, "She thinks shes my GF but she totally isn't, like fuk id date a preppy bitch lik her."

I nodded sexily and we skipped school 2 hand out with the Cullens.


End file.
